A Flame of Hope
by Indiana Jerico
Summary: Set after Kefka has been defeated by a group of motley crew, a certain treasure hunter goes back to Kohlingen to face the pain of his past.


FFVI: A Flame of Hope

**FFVI: A FLAME OF HOPE**

  
  
**"I**t's me again, my love," he said, kneeling down as he looked at the tombstone which marked the grave of the lady who first stole his heart. It seemed ironic, in a way. Him, being a thief, and his heart stolen in return. "How are you? I suppose that you're happy where you are now. I am always praying for your happiness each day, you know that? Well...I suppose you do. They say that we go to a better place after this. A place without suffering, and pain, and madmen bent on controlling the world through the power of others..."   
He looked at the far distance, to the west, where the sun was slowly yawning as it prepared to sleep for the day. The red and golden rays reminded him of the Esper which bonded him to her, and unconsciously, his hand reached towards the magicite hanging in his neck. After their battle with Kefka, the magicite no longer held the power it once had in it, and now it had become just an ordinary jewel, which he had made into a necklace. Blood-red. As red as the tears of the sun right now, in twilight. As red as the flaming Phoenix which used to reside inside it.   
  
They used to come here to this very site back when she was alive. To Locke Cole, this was the only place in the whole of Kohlingen--no, the world--where he knew that everything's going to be alright. Rachel said that this was her favorite place, and the day she dragged him here in a dusk like this, he realized why. They were on a small cliff overlooking the whole of the countryside, offering a very serene and unobstructed view of the western hemisphere. There was nothing to deprive them of the wonderful sunset. He didn't know why, but Rachel seemed to love looking at the twilight each day. She always said that the sun was at its grandest when it bade the world goodbye. Saving the best for last. Looking at the majestic view now, he smiled a bit.   
"I-it's a particularly beautiful sunset now, Rachel," he said, trying to hold back that lump which seemed to be slowly forming in his throat. "I-in fact, I think th-that it's one of the most beautiful sunsets we have seen...b-but it's not as beautiful now, as when you w-were still here..." Control. He had to control himself. It would not do him well to cry right now. Rachel wouldn't want him to cry like a kid. "I-I visited your family just a f-few hours ago....your father seems to be doing o-okay...h-he told me to say h-hi to him for you..." He wiped back something from his eyes. Just the dust, he thought. Though it was never dusty up here. "T-the others are doing fine. And Kohlingen h-has fully recovered. A-also, I brought you t-these roses...from the mea---"   
He suddenly broke down, tears streaming down his face as he supported himself with both hands on the ground, fully kneeling now. The pain that he tried so hard to keep at bay came like water from a freed dam, and he choked on the deluge. Memories swirled in his head. Of her face as she fell down in that cave three years ago to this day. Of the blinding light as she offered herself to him as the Phoenix for the world.   
"Rachel, I'm sorry...!" he sobbed profusely. "I know you said it was okay....that you were happy...that was what you said, that last time we talked...but I still can't forgive myself. If it wasn't for me, we'd still be watching the same sunset now! It's been hard. Each day, I thought I would've forgotten. That the pain would've lessened. Each night, Celes would come to me and tell me that you're smiling at us from where you are. But it's not enough! It was never enough, Rachel....   
"I would have thought that getting that Esper would make everything alright....I never cared about the world then, even as Kefka ruined it. I could care less about the Returners, or the Empire. All I want was just to have you back...with me. In my arms. I miss you....your laughter....the way you look at me when you're amused...or when you're angry...It was my fault....my greed...and I should've held on..."   
He rocked himself unconsciously, as that fateful day happened again. It always kept replaying in his mind. Always. And always, each scene was as real to him as it had been that day. Each scene, a testament of his greed and recklessness that would cost him more than his life...   
  
The 7th. That was the day. He woke up feeling happy and determined. Today was going to be the day, he thought. He will have that treasure even if he would spend the whole week looking for it! Damned if he was going to come back empty handed this time!   
He bounded down and took his bath, never caring to take a full breakfast. He just took a loaf of bread and he went out, taking his blue jacket and the polka-dotted scarf Rachel had given him for his birthday. The early bird catches the worm, that was what he was taught. Or the early treasure hunter bags the chest full of gold coins, he grinned to himself. He went outside, and stopped.   
Rachel was there, standing. Her soft, curly brown-blond hair was tied in a ponytail by a red silken ribbon. She was wearing a silver dress, with laces and ruffles on the chest. And she was carrying an empty basket. She looked beautiful, framed there by the rising sun.   
"R-rachel..!" he gasped. "W-what are you doing here???"   
"Don't tell me you've forgotten again, Locke Cole?" She replied indignantly, placing her hands on her waist, looking at him. The spark in her brown eyes as she bristled in subtle anger mesmerized him.   
_It's not her birthday now, is it?_ he thought. _No, we just had that a month ago! What the heck have I forgotten now???_ "Uhm...well, you see...I've been thinking last night for---"   
"You were supposed to go with me picking up roses in the meadow!" she said. The fury of the woman would stop even a charging bear. Locke would as soon wrestle one right now, than be faced with this. Of course! How the blazes could he have forgotten? He promised her yesterday afternoon!   
"Ooooh!" He said, feigning remembrance. "Yeah, yeah. I haven't forgotten, love. I mean, I was going to...uhm...go down to your house right now...! Yeah, that's it!" He smiled, hoping that it'd work on her this time.   
"With that?" she said, still angry. She nodded her head to his side.   
He looked down, and it was then that he just realized that he was carrying his tools with him. A small pick, some rope, and lockpicks. "Uhm...well...uhhh...I...."   
"Just where were you heading to, Locke?" she asked, crossing her arms. The way she narrowed her eyes reminded him of a judge about to pass judgment on a convict.   
He sighed, defeated. There was no way he could hide behind a lie now. She would know, plain as day, even if he would. She knew him too well. He had to tell her.   
"I...was going to the Desolate Cave, Rachel," he said. "That treasure everyone was talking about is there. I knew it. I could feel it. I had to get it..."   
"But you promised me," Rachel said, a bit more softly than he had expected. "We were to pick roses today. You promised, Locke..."   
"I'm sorry," Locke said, walking towards her, trying to console her. To make her understand. "I forgot. The treasure's been at my mind for days now...I can't rest easy if I can't find it. Or at least confirm that there was nothing there..."   
"So that's why you haven't been paying much attention to me these past few days," she said, obviously hurt. "The treasure was all you were thinking about..."   
"No no!" He said, trying to reassure her. "It's not that. It's just--"   
"Then I'm going with you." She said resolutely. Her eyes narrowed again. "If it's that important, then I will go with you."   
"No!" He said, a bit harsher than he expected. "It's too dangerous! That cave has been abandoned by miners because they said it was dangerous. I will not even think of bringing you there with me."   
"Your decision on things is not even a matter of discussion," Rachel shot back, leaning towards him angrily. Locke gulped, taken aback. "_We_ will go together and confirm the existence of this treasure of yours. And _then_ you can accompany me picking roses!" With that, she stubbornly crossed her arms again. It has been decided even before they were to discuss it. _Damn!_, he thought. _Why can't I win over her?_.   
  
"Tired?" he asked, as he shone back the bright oil lamp to her. They had been searching for hours now, and still, Locke couldn't find any trace of the so-called treasure. His hopes were beginning to dim. In truth, though, he was more worried about Rachel.   
"No," she replied, dusting off dirt from her dress. "Are you?"   
He stopped to look around. The oil lamp shone bright enough for them to see the ridges and stalactites that populate this mine. The old railcar tracks, rusted now by age and dampness, lay testament to what had been a robust mining industry here. What little light the sun gave through various cracks gave the whole cave a somewhat mystical feel. Crystals gave off different colors and hues, as if dancing lights from faeries. The whole place was beautiful and silent. And dangerous.   
"It's beautiful," Rachel whispered, holding close to Locke.   
"Yeah," he replied. "Maybe we could hold a picnic here?" He joked, grinning at her.   
"Shut up," she said. "If you think I'm not angry at you anymore for breaking your promise, think again."   
_She never forgets_, he thought. "Okayokay, we'll do one more look at the point over there. Then, we'll head back a---"   
He never got to finish what he said. The earth rumbled, the sound likened that of a giant stirring. Rachel held onto him tighter.   
"W-what was that?" She asked, a bit scared.   
Locke frowned. "Tremors...maybe a slight earthquake. These things usually happen more underground. C'mon, we've got to get out of here." Forcefully, but with surprising gentleness as well, he got hold of her arms, as they tried going down again in the narrow ledge where they were trekking. The earth rumbled again.   
"Damn!" Locke cursed as he stepped on a loose pebble and almost lost his footing. Rachel screamed in surprise, but fortunately, Locke's natural agility made him regain his balance. Unfortunately, it seemed that his luck was still as rotten for the rope fell into the abyss below them. He looked down until the length of hemp disappeared in ebony infinity. He cursed again, sweat starting to form on his forehead, absorbed by the dotted scarf.   
"C'mon! Let's get out of here while we still can!" He urged Rachel, taking hold of her hands. Rachel only nodded, trying her best to keep up with him; not an easy thing to do in skirts.   
The rumblings and tremor only worsened as they tried to get out of the cave the way they came in. The pathways were still clearly defined by the miners who used to work here, and for that, Locke was grateful. But the wooden bridges they made connecting each platform had grown brittle with age, and for that, he knew that they were risky. But without rope, he also knew that they haven't got any viable option. Rachel still trailed behind him. By now, Locke was getting nervous. He had been in situations like this, but those were when he was alone. Now, he had to look out for someone's safety as well. He turned back to look at Rachel, and urged her to go faster."Rachel! Quick!"   
Rachel looked at him, her eyes a mixture of fear, anxiety, and tiredness. She was not used to being in situations like this. Never mind the fact that she wasn't exactly dressed in spelunking, either. She tried his best to catch up to him. She wiped away the fear in her mind. She was with Locke now. He'll keep her safe. She'll always be safe with him. She took hold of his hand again.   
By the far end, a few hundred meters or so, Locke could see the opening of the cave, and he heaved a sigh of relief. They were going to make it out safe, after all. He grinned. Guess his luck wasn't as rotten as he thought. There was only one more wooden bridge to cross, and after that, they were assured of the light. He gripped Rachel's hand tighter and sped up. Rachel, panting, tried to keep up with him. She'll be safe. Safe. With Locke, she was safe.   
They started crossing the bridge then. The wooden platform creaked and groaned, as if in protest of the weight, and the tremors. But Locke paid no mind. They were going to make it out alive. They will. "We're gonna make it Rachel! We're gonne get out, love! And we're gonna go picking roses!"   
Rachel smiled, a bit tired. She knew it. As long as she's with him, she knew she's going to be safe. "I...know...Locke," she panted, trying to catch her breath while running. "As long...as I'm with...y---!"   
It was then that Locke felt a tug, and a scream behind him. The world seemed to turn still, as he turned around, eyes as wide and as surprised as he had ever been in his life. The fear in his eyes seemed to be in rhythm with the pulse-pounding beating in his chest. It was then that he saw Rachel falling down, as the middle part of the bridge gave away. All in seemingly slow motion. Every second frozen, every tick a chance to save her. Save her!   
"Raaaccheeeeeel!" He cried as he dove forward, and grasped her hand. The sudden jolt of the pull brought pain as it streaked through his brain. But he won't let go. He will _never_ let go. Frowning with determination, he tried to hold on.   
Rachel was dangling, her only lifeline being Locke's grip. She looked up at him, and though scared, she knew she will be alright. She tried to brave a smile. Locke was holding her hand. She will be safe.   
"I won't...let you...go!" Locke gritted, his teeth seeming to shatter by the force. His blue eyes shone with determination. It was, however, easier said than done. As sweat started to go down his arms, and into their hands, everything seemed to be getting slippery. "H..old on....Rachel...!"   
Rachel only nodded. swallowing hard. She felt their wet hands. And she looked down. It was a considerable drop below.   
"Don't look down!" Locke shouted. "I'll...have you back up...!" Damn the ropes!   
"Locke!" Rachel cried, as she felt her hand slipping. The anxiousness caused more sweat to come out, a natural human reaction.   
"Nooo!" Locke cried, his voice echoing in the caverns. It echoed back, seemingly mocking him, predicting the inevitable. Their hands touched briefly one more time, before finally feeling nothing but cold air. Locke looked on in horror as he watched his love fall down below him on the darkness.   
Rachel, her eyes registering shock, looked up at him still, even as gravity took her down.   
_Safe with him..._   
  
What was it that hurt more? The fact that you're reminded of your failure by the family of whom you have failed, or by the fact that you're remided of the failure by your own self? He had carried Rachel back to the village, but by then, it was already too late. It seemed like she had permanently gone to unconsciousness. Or death. But he refused to accept that. She _had_ to live. He had promised her a walk in the meadows with the roses. She had to live. But when the doctor told him the news, he ran away, crying. It was all his fault. His greed. His recklessness. He was supposed to hold on to her.   
And then he was told of an Esper that would revive someone back to life. And his journey began....   
"It was supposed to bring you back permanently, Rachel," he sobbed, tears falling down to the ground, even as he knelt there still, in front of her tombstone. "Then, I could have told you how sorry I was. Then we could've had more time together. Then I could've held you more, and feel your smile again. It was supposed to...!"   
He punched the ground, his knuckles digging up dirt, and giving up blood. Breath ragged, he murmured..."I could've shown you how much I love you more...."   
_I already know that._   
Huh?   
_I already know how much you love me, Locke. And that was why I left this world happy._   
Rachel...?   
He looked up, amidst tear-flooded eyes, and in the misty wavering of the edge of the cliff framed by the end of the day, he saw her, just as she was that last time three years ago in the basement in that house. She was standing there, as beautiful, and as pure, and as lovely as she did when she smiled at him in that bed and told him she had been happy. She was standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. She was smiling.   
"R-rachel..." Locke choked. There were no words to describe what he was feeling then. He tried to stand up, but his knees were getting wobbly.   
_The Esper talked to me then, my love. The Phoenix. It told me of what happened, and what you were fighting for_.   
"I was fighting for you..." Locke whispered.   
_You were fighting for hope. For everyone. For every man that toiled under that madman's rule. For every woman that cried each night. For every child that held the hope in their hearts. And for every baby that was yet to be born. You were fighting for everyone of them. For their future_.   
"I was fighting for you..." Locke whispered still.   
_That was why I had to go. The Phoenix could have revived me from the dead, but I chose the hope of this world instead. It was because...I'm proud of you. I'm happy knowing you. I told you that, didn't I? I know how much you love me, Locke. I have felt that ever since the first time we laid eyes on each other under the Feast of the Moon._   
"R-rachel...if only I had held on that day...if only I had gone with you to pick roses..."   
_Where I am now, Locke, there are roses far more beautiful than those in the meadows. They are the roses of love you feel for me every day. And the love that I feel you are slowly developing for her..._   
"Celes...?" Locke asked. He got up, and tried a step forward to her. The deepening red had cast deep twilight shadows on everything.   
_She can love you, Locke. Even more than I can. And she will be here. She loves you, even now. Love her, as much as you loved me._   
"No! Rachel! Don't leave me!" Locke cried again. Not again. Not for the second time.   
_I am always with you. If you still have that flame of hope in your heart, I will always live. And know that I am happy for you. I love you, Locke. I always have. I always will. Forever. Good bye._   
He started to run towards her, amidst the shadowed grasses of that cliff. Even as she disappeared slowly, as if carried by the winds. She was smiling, in the end.   
He stood there, near the edge, his heart crying blood even as his eyes shed tears. Rachel loved him still. That much he knew now. And she was happy where she was now. Watching over him. He looked up, and saw the first few stars of the coming night. And in the air, he saw a dove flying above him. It circled once, and dropped something. He slowly raised his hand to catch it. It fell down, dancing in the wind, softly. Slowly. A red rose.   
  
He walked away, then, and didn't look back. He knew where he had to go now. No more memories to leave in Kohlingen now. Those memories he will carry with him always. We don't need places to remind us of someone. As long as we hold them in our hearts, they will always be with us. Besides, new memories had to be made. Celes was waiting for him. And he will be happy for he knew that Rachel would bless them both. No more looking back now, to the past. A future is waiting.   
And in that tombstone on the top of the small cliff overlooking the countryside, in the village of Kohligen, a dotted blue scarf was softly blowing in the wind.   
  
  
_**--fin--**_


End file.
